Yu-Gi-Oh! Terminal
by Duels and Drools
Summary: Yuko Rino is a young woman who is moving to the Daiten County in the middle of the forest. Here she comes across new Duelists and as she duels and makes new friends and rivals she discovers that the world she's in might not just be all she thought it was.
1. Gate 1: New Home

Through the forest in Daiten County run the tracks for the one-a-day train to the rest of civilization. Some would wonder why anyone would care what goes on in the middle of nowhere. Well the same thoughts are going through Yuko Rino's mind right now. A young girl of average height, wearing a long skirt and a huge sweatshirt thrown over her simple white T-shirt, her dark black hair had one blue streak that was right between her shining green eyes. As she loses the signal on her phone she begins to look out the window to what her life has in store for her as she thinks back on the morning.

"Ok now Yuko, you take this ticket and get on the 4 o' clock train to Daiten."

"Mom don't you think it's a bit irresponsible to send your only daughter away from home so soon?"

"Sweetie you're 16 and halfway through high school. Your grandparents are there and they'll see that you finish getting an education in a safe environment."

Moving away to a whole new place wasn't how Yuko planned to spend her time. Especially to a place with no adventurous spirit, just a town focused on getting through the motions. Not really the place she could find any kind of fun.

_Daiten, train arriving at Daiten. Please watch your step when leaving the train_

Picking up her bag she left the train to see the town of Daiten. A simple rural town hidden by the forest with nothing above 3 stories except the high school located near the center of town. Her grandparents lived only a few minutes away from it so starting from the school Yuko headed to her new home. The school bell rang as some of the students were leaving for the end of the day. Some of them bumped into her and she could have sworn she hear the word 'duel' as they ran by.

"Duel? Duel Monsters?"

Yuko ran with the crowd to the park a block away from the high school. As soon as she arrived she saw a dark dragon burst into the sky and its fangs began to charge with electricity as it began to crash down onto what looked like a purple dragon with two heads and a person embedded in between them.

"Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!"

There was a huge eruption of smoke and after it cleared one boy was standing over another, his hand raised to the sky then he pointed to the crowd which erupted into applause. The winner was a tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes, and his uniform was distinguished by a black band reading "COUNCIL". He pulled up the loser and snatched away his deck while some other students in black held him.

"Now now Marcus, you know how we here at Daiten feel about mixing up our cards at Daiten Academy don't we? You're a member of one of the clubs under my jurisdiction, which means you play Xyz only. When you play a Synchro monster it makes me look bad. One of my students using another council members trademark?"

The boy then took out some white cards from the loser Marcus' Extra Deck. Yuko had a bad feeling so she began to push to the front of the crowd where she saw Marcus squirming trying to get closer only to be beaten down by the students in black.

"Well I guess it's best if I take care of this personally then. It's not like these cards did you any good anyhow."

Taking out scissors from his bag he held them up to the cards and the crowd fell silent. Only the muffled screams of Marcus could be heard in the background. As he put the cards in between each blade he saw the cards disappear and then felt a shove and suddenly was on the ground. Yuko held the cards firmly in her hands, scowling at the boy she had just shoved down.

"No matter what the cards, they are the beating heart of the decks of every duelist. Even if each card has multiple copies, once it's played by a real duelist they see eye to eye in a bond that no one can sever. Not even you, you elitist bastard."

"Councilman Saito! You stupid bitch we'll teach you a lesson!"

The boys let go of Marcus and ran at Yuko, but she quickly moved out of the way and simply stuck out her foot and they fell to the floor. The crowd watched nervously as Saito stood up to confront this new girl.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before? If you don't go to the school here I must kindly request that you stay out of school affairs."

"Not that it matters but I do go here, I am a junior transfer student: Yuko Rino. And I'm challenging you to a duel Councilman Saito for the fate of these cards, and my own! My deck is also a mixture of Xyz and Synchros, shouldn't you take care of this too?"

Yuko stuck out her deck and popped it into the Duel Disk. Saito looked confused at her brazen challenge but with all the other students watching them he had no choice but to accept. Turning his Duel Disk back on the crowd formed a new circle around the two Duelists. Marcus managed to squirm his way back with is dark rimmed glasses closely pressed to his face, moving some of his brown hair out of his eyes he looked at the girl who had taken on this challenge for his cards.

"Excuse me..um Yuko was it? This is really unnecessary, there's no reason you should wager your cards for a loser."

"A real duelist never gives up on his cards, and these cards look well taken care of so I know you're a real duelist at heart. Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Clearly with no uniform she looked different from any other student but her stance showed that she was a True Duelist, and was unique from the crowd. And Marcus knew that her words would be enough to sway him.

"Time for a brutal welcoming transfer student, now I'll show you why the council's Deck Separation is the best way to duel!"

Yuko LP: 4000 DUEL Saito LP: 4000

Yuko: I'll take the first turn so I won't draw. I activate 2 Continuous Spell cards, Black Whirlwind. Whenever I Normal Summon a Blackwing monster to the field I can add another Blackwing monster with less ATK from my deck to my hand. I summon Blackwing – Kris the Crack of Dawn [L4 1900/300]! And with 2 Black Whirlwind's going off I get to add Blackwings Shura, and Gale to my hand. I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn [Hand: 3]

Saito: All that blustering and all you can summon is a simple Level 4 monster? It's my turn now I draw! I summon Satellarknight Unukalhai [L4 1800/1000] and because I successfully summoned it to the field I can send Satellarknight Deneb from my deck to the Graveyard. Now I'll activate the magic card Satellarknight Skybridge, and by shuffling Ununkalhai from the field to my hand I can now Special Summon Satellarknight Altair [L4 1700/1300] from my deck! Using its effect I can revive Satellarknight Deneb [L4 1500/1000] and with its effect I add Satellarknight Vega from my deck to my hand. Now with 2 Level 4 monsters on my field, you're going to see me use my real strength!

The crowd began to cheer and Saito raised his hands for silence.

Saito: I overlay Level 4 Satellarknights Deneb and Altair, with these 2 monsters I build the overlay network. Formed from pitch black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [R4 2500/2000]!

The dark dragon emerged from the dark portal as it burst open and roared at Yuko and her monster. The dragon was enormous and its arrival had gained more cheering from the crowd who had begun to chant "Saito, Saito!" But over that cheering a single laugh could be heard in the middle of it. Yuko had begun to smile and burst into laughter.


	2. Gate 2: Mixed Styles

Yuko had begun to smile and burst into laughter.

Saito: What's so funny? I summoned a powerful monster on my first turn, you should be begging for mercy.

Yuko: You're right I really should but I'm laughing at something I was thinking about earlier. I didn't think this place would have any fun for me, but I was wrong big time. I haven't been here an hour and I'm already in a heated duel. Now then why don't we make this more exciting?

Saito: Exciting? You want some excitement let's go then, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! I detach 2 overlay units and drain your monster of half its attack points [1900 à 950] and add that amount to my dragon [2500 à 3450]. TREASON DISCHARGE!

Purple lighting shot out of the dragon's wings and hit Kris enveloping it and bringing it to its knees. Yuko wasn't shaken by this at all, she stared down Dark Rebellion as it bellowed into the air and the crowd roared its applause.

Saito: Go Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Kris the Crack of Dawn! Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!

Just like it took down Beelze, Dark Rebellion burst into the air and went swooping down onto Kris, electricity covered fangs blasting it into pieces.

Yuko: 4000 à 1500. That's all you have for me? Well that's a shame, I expected more from the way you talked.

Saito: I'll set 2 card's face down and end my turn. [Hand: 2]

Yuko: Well then it's my turn, I'll draw. I summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North [L2 1300/0], Black Whirlwinds effect activates and I'll add 2 Oroshis to my hand. Blizzard the Far North's effect lets me summon Kris from my Graveyard in Defense.

Saito: I won't let you get your Synchro Summon, I activate my Trap; Torrential Tribute. Now all monsters on the field will be destroyed.

Water surged from the trap and washed over Yuko's monsters but both of them rose up from the water and emerged above the trap's reach.

Yuko: I activate my own trap card, Icarus Attack! By releasing the Winged Beast, Blizzard the Far North, I destroy 2 cards on the field. I choose Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and your other face down.

Blizzard rose up into the air and disappeared into the sun which then shone onto the field destroying the two remaining cards on Saito's field.

Saito: But your other monster is still standing, it should have been destroyed.

Yuko: One per turn Kris the Crack of Dawn can't be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects. Maybe you stopped my Synchro Summon this turn but that's not it for me. I Special Summon Blackwing Bora the Spear [L4 1700/800]from my hand since I control another Blackwing, and I'll also Special Summon Blackwing Oroshi the Squall[L1 400/600]. I'll show you what Mixed Styles can do, I overlay Level 4 Bora the Spear and Kris the Crack of Dawn. Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Raid Raptors – Force Strix in Defense mode [R4 100/2000]!

The crowd surrounding them began to murmur at the sight of her Xyz Monster. Looking around her Yuko saw that most of them looked confused, and those in the dark suits looked disgusted that she would play it. That didn't really matter to her, this monster was hers and that's all that matters.

Yuko: Force Strix's effect, by detaching one Overlay Unit I can add a Level 4 or below Dark Winged Beast Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose another Kris. Since I have another Winged Beast out Force Strix's DEF goes up by 500 [2000 à 2500]. Turn end [Hand: 4].

Saito: Mixed Style? One style means more order, more discipline, more victories. My turn, draw! I summon Satellarknight Vega and using its effect I bring Altair out from my hand and with its effect I'll bring back Deneb. Deneb fishes out the final Altair. I'll use another Satellarknight Bridge and switch out Vega for Satellarknight Alsham. Alsham's effect deals 1000 points of damage when it's summoned.

Alsham took out its bow and shot an arrow of light past Yukos monsters and it hit her square in the chest. The rush of wind and pressure of the shot knocked her down to the floor.

Yuko: 1500 à 500

Saito: That's not all I have. I overlay all 3 of my Satellarknights. Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Satellarknight Delteros [2500/2100]!

The crowd again erupted into cheers as the shining warrior descended onto the field.

Saito: Delteros' effect destroys one card on the field. I choose Force Strix.

Delteros took out his blade and thrust it down onto Force Strix exploding on contact.

Saito: Delteros attack Blacwing Oroshi.

Saito: Since you're using Blackwings I know then that your monsters are mostly Dark Attribute. I'll use Satellarknight Delteros to rebuild the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rank 5 Constellarknight Diamond [R5 2700/2000]! For as many overlay units it has it can negate the activation of a Dark monsters effect and destroy it. 3 units for 3 monsters, it's just about over. Make your last turn [Hand: 1].

Yuko: It's the final turn then, I draw. Since you have a monster out and I don't I can summon Sirocco the Dawn [L5 2000/900] without making a sacrifice. With 2 Black Whirlwinds I add another Gale then I add Zephyr to my hand. Since Zephyr the Breeze was added to my hand with a card effect I'm allowed to Special Summon it from my hand.

Saito: No you won't, Zephyr is a Dark Monster so I'll negate the effect of your Tuner monster and destroy it.

Yuko: Ok I'll just Special Summon 2 Gale the Whirlwind's [L3 1300/400]from my hand, and use their effects to halve the ATK of your monster. Are you going to let those go through?

Saito: Hngh no, I'll negate those effects with Diamonds last 2 Overlay units.

Yuko: I thought so, now you know Oroshi lets me Special Summon it from the hand too right? I think I'll tune my Level 5 Sirocco the Dawn with my Level 1 Oroshi the Squall. Synchro Summon! Level 6 Blackwing Nothung the Starlight [L6 2400/1600]!

Yuko: Nothung's effect activates whenever it's Special Summoned to the field. I inflict 800 points of damage to you first.

Saito: 4000 à 3200

Yuko: Now I'll reduced the ATK and DEF of a monster on your field by 800 too. So you're Constellarknight Diamond becomes weaker [2700 à 1900].

Saito: So what? I'll lose only 500 points, on my next turn I'll summon Altair and use its effect to bring back Alsham to inflict 1000 points of damage to you. And if that fails I can just bring out Gagaga Cowboy to finish you off.

Yuko: Oh don't you know Nothung's other effect? During my Main Phase I can Normal Summon another Blackwing. I think this last card in my hand will do, Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame [L4 1800/1200]. Black Whirlwind's effect activates again, adding another Bora and Kalut to my hand. Now I can just finish you off right now but that just won't be enough. I said I'll show you the power of Mixed Styles so here goes! I Special Summon my Bora the Spear and use it and Shura to build the overlay network!

Yuko: Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Number 103: Ragnazero [R4 2400/1200]! Ragnazero's effect activates, because you have a monster in Attack mode with ATK different from its original and destroy it. Guidance to Funeral! Also this lets me draw 1 card from my deck but it doesn't matter does it? Go Ragnazero and Nothung the Starlight, double direct attack!

Saito: LP 3200 à 0000

The monsters disappeared and it sounded like the crowd disappeared too, but they were all still there just watching as the chime for victory went out with Yuko's name. Yuko approached Saito who was trying to hide his face with his Duel Disk.

"You know that wasn't my only strategy right? I could have summoned any other monsters from my Extra Deck. Heck I didn't have to make it so complicated, a simple 101 would have won me the duel. That's what's so great about Mixed Styles, you can play any cards you want, you're more flexible in your strategy."

Yuko then turned to Marcus and took his cards out of her pocket and placed them in his hand. With a smile she nodded and walked through the crowd, which was still silent and moved as she approached them. On the school roof a young woman stood with 3 others, she watched Yuko go off and cracked a small smile.


End file.
